


Fox in the Henhouse

by haldoor



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own them; it's been years since I watched this show, so excuse any OOC or similar<br/><b>Beta:</b> Just lil ol' me, I'm afraid<br/><b>Summary:</b> Bo's had a tough night; Luke reminds him what he missed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox in the Henhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



> Written as a reward for **katleept** for her contribution to a recent **1_million_words** Weekend Challenge. This has already been posted at the comm.

"You enjoy yourself last night?" Luke flopped onto his bed in the room he shared with Bo.

Bo, in his own bed, groaned, rolling to face the wall.

Luke smiled broadly. "I told you you'd regret tryin' to drink her out of your system."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Bo sounded about five steps away from throwing up.

"Hey, you're a grown-up now; you gotta learn when enough's enough at your own speed. As Uncle Jesse would say, 'Just takin' the chicken out of the henhouse don't make it dinner yet'."

Rolling over again, Bo scowled curiously at Luke. "You wanna tell me what that's s'posed to mean?"

"Heck if I know. But it sounded right."

Bo managed a gruff laugh, but then winced, sitting up and putting his head in his hands. "That's the last time I do that."

"You learn quicker'n I would'a thought, considering."

"Considerin' what?"

"You ain't exactly the slyest fox in the henhouse, even if you do know how to catch the chickens in the first place."

"What's with all the henhouse sayings?"

Luke laughed. "Remember that sweet little chicken you were sharin' your sad song with last night?"

"What?" Bo looked up, eyes wide.

"You said you weren't interested." Luke held a hand to his heart. "You were nursin' a broken heart."

"Tell me you didn't?"

Putting his hands behind his head, Luke smiled at the ceiling. "This fox weren't about to let the chicken escape."

"You sly fox. If I had her plucked and ready…"

"Hey, it ain't my fault if you let her go and she ran straight to me. Thanks, cousin."

Bo groaned and lowered his head back into his hands. "I swear I'll never touch another drop of whiskey."

"Next time," Luke grinned, "I'll be waitin' by the henhouse door."

~//~


End file.
